Talk:Fírnen/Archive 1
Gender How do we know the green dragon is male? Red Head Rider 18:35, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :Murtagh says at the end of Eldest that Saphira is the last female dragon in existence. ;) ? Amina (Speak to me) 13:03, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Image That's not the green dragon, it's a rip-off. Therequiembellishere 05:07, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :It is stated as a fan-made photoshop of Glaedr. Also, The words 'another Minority" will do fine. "Small Minority" is kind of saying the same thing as "That loud shout" or 'Quiet whisper". It describes what is already implied within the word. --Puck Udroc 01:52, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ::Does anyone know where the green dragon with fin-like things on it's head came from? It looks pretty official. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 71.60.199.4 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 14:04, February 16, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::Shouldn't Greeni's eyes be green instead of gold?IbrithilKai777 17:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Color I don't know if you guys use the term canon over here, but what is the source for it being green 21:15, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure there is one. If there isn't it should be deleted. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 18:02, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Paolini said that the dragon from book 3 will be green, before spliting it in two parts, so it can be assumed that book 4 will feature a green dragon. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 88.15.216.78 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 15:37, June 17, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::The last egg is green, we already know this, don't we? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 124.183.98.79 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 13:07, January 17, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::To whoever wrote this, and to all others, how do you know?? i know i dont... enlighten me, where the hell did u get this?? AnrasRune —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 85.54.233.115 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 19:23, January 18, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::::It was stated in one of the books, I believe. I just remember reading in one of the books that there were three eggs, one blue, one red and one green. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 124.179.1.243 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 11:06, January 29, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::::Sorry to stop you there but that aint right... i've checked... unless i get a page number... AnrasRune —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 81.38.30.81 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 12:23, January 29, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::::The colour of the egg is never mentioned in the books. In fact we have no idea what the last dragon eggs colour is. However, CP stated in one of his interviews that the Dragon on the cover of the Forth and final book, will be green. Whether this dragon will be the one in the egg, a dragon that is alive and survived the Forsworn, or something different entirely. We do not know. I don't have a link to the exact interview right at the moment, but if you would like it, i can find it at a later date. Mithrim 21:32, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Already hatched? How do we know the green dragon isn't already hatched, on page 449, in Eldest, in the chapter entitled "Broken Egg and Scattered Nest" of the American hardcover edition of Eldest, on the second line it says this: "He even stepped upon a sharp object that, when he bent over to examine it, proved to be a fragment of a green dragon egg." —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.206.243.89 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 14:03, October 18, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :We can't but if you read further down the page there are more than one broken eggs. Thus insinuating that maybe this is a place were many dragon's in the past hatched not just this individual one. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Acdcfan1276 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 21:24, October 20, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::However, the eggs that were there before were slightly worn already, the fact that he described it as sharp should be marked as a highly important point. Also, everone says that Galby has the greeni egg, but its only stated that the thief is only known to have gotten away with one egg, not that he didnt hide the greeni egg. Speculation in the article This whole page is just wrong to me, and i think it should be changed. But i don't want to do it, and then have people get mad at me. So here is my reasoning... tell me what you think Stating that the last dragon egg (the one in Galbs possesion) is green, is complete speculation. The book never tells us what colour the last egg is, the only confirmation we have on the colour green, is CP talking (in an interview) about a green dragon showing up in the fourth book. And there is a possibility that this green dragon, and the last egg, are two different dragons. Therefore, the next rider could possibly have nothing to do with the colour green, meaning arguing that arya will be the next rider because her magic is green or saying that the new rider will probably use the sword Tamerlein, really does not have any credit. In my opinion, this topic needs to be rethought. Mithrim 13:43, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I agree with Mithrim that this page should be changed Stardude613 21:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC)